In laser communications systems, for example, there is often a need for the system to be capable of switching between a number of redundant or standby transmitter lasers in order to improve overall system reliability (especially if the system is to be deployed in a remote space environment such as an earth satellite). For example, if the primary laser fails, then the system must be able to switch to a standby laser in order to maintain the integrity of the communication system. Prior art systems have sometimes used movable fiber optic light conductors and/or mechanical solenoids to switch redundant lasers into the system if the primary laser fails. For example, one type of system slides/rotates individual lasers into the optical path. Another system switches optical fibers between lasers. One drawback with these prior systems is an inherent additional power loss upon laser-to-fiber and fiber-to-fiber coupling resulting from slight relative misalignments of the movable redundant or standby components. Thus, an ideal switching system would have no moving parts.